


Home is Where the Heart is

by AvengersBarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathtubs, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Husbands, I Don't Even Know, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Touchy-Feely, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengersBarnes/pseuds/AvengersBarnes
Summary: Bucky has been away on a mission for far too long. If jumping out of a plane over Brooklyn gets him back home faster then he is absolutely going to jump, with a parachute of course because he isn't an idiot. Unlike someone he knows.





	Home is Where the Heart is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kateis_Cakeis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateis_Cakeis/gifts).



> Honestly I don't know how to tag this... I don't think there is a plot. Kateis_Cakeis asked for some cuddly Stucky. This is what I ended up with. It gets a tad smutty in the middle which is completely new territory for me and I'm not entirely sure how that happened but... enjoy!

The mission had been rough. Bucky had been away from Steve for almost 3 months whilst undercover with Natasha in Russia. He hated the way the Russian language fell so easily off his tongue, a vivid reminder that he was a monster made to be a weapon by his enemies. He’d had to pose as a couple with the Widow for the last 3 months and his body was yearning for home. They were flying fast towards New York. Natasha had set the jet to autopilot and was sleeping in her chair. Bucky watched the clouds pass underneath them as he counted down the miles until he was home. He glanced down at the phone in his hand. Steve’s face beamed up at him from the screen. Bucky had snapped the photo when they were still in Wakanda and Steve was wearing traditional Wakandan dress. His blond hair was glowing from the way the sun hit the golden strands and he had the biggest dopey grin on his face. Bucky remembered that day vividly. Bucky had made a joke about Steve never doing the dishes even as a tiny kid in Brooklyn. Steve had been so overjoyed that Bucky had remembered it that he had just started laughing heartily. Bucky had fallen in love with the sound of his laugh all over again and pulled the super soldier into a fierce kiss. 

Their first kiss in the new century. 

Ever since then their relationship had gradually been returning to something like what they had before the war so many years ago. It wasn’t perfect, they both had nightmares and demons to haunt them but for the first time since 1941 they also had each other. It had taken less than a year for Bucky to ask Steve to marry him. Bucky had woken up one day to find Steve dancing around his kitchen attempting to make pancakes whilst singing along to Beyonce. It had been such a stupid thing but Bucky knew in that moment that he couldn’t wait any more. He had wanted to marry Steve in the 30s and God damn it he still wanted to marry him now. So he had blurted out the question there and then, still in his Iron Man pyjamas watching Steve fail at cooking. Steve had dropped the pan he was holding and stared at Bucky like he had grown an extra head. Eventually Bucky managed to convince his then boyfriend that he was being serious and a month later they were married. It had been a beautiful ceremony in Wakanda, T’Challa had insisted on officiating and Sam and Tony were their best men. The other Avengers cheered and Steve Rogers was finally Bucky’s husband. It had only taken them almost a century to get it together. 

 Bucky still lived in his own apartment in Brooklyn and Steve had a suite in the Avengers compound. The separate houses were more of a formality than anything else. Occasionally the past would be too haunting, the nightmares would be too loud or they just really needed to have their own space because God damn it Stevie the dishwasher is right there! Even so it was rare that they were ever separated. Most of the time the nightmares were easier when they were wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

“Sergeant Rogers. We are coming into landing in approximately 10 minutes.” Starks AI announced. Natasha groaned from her chair. 

“I don’t recommend sleeping in that thing.” She mumbled. “My back hurts like a bitch.”

“I did try to warn you Nat.” Bucky teased the red-head, ducking as she threw a pen in his direction. 

“You going home or…” Nat asked. Bucky shrugged. He was going home, he just didn’t know whether home meant Brooklyn or the compound. 

“I’m going to Steve.” He answered truthfully 

“Was I not a good wife to you?” Nat said with wide eyes and she pretended to snuggle up to him. She reached up to stroke his cheek but Bucky swatted her hand away. 

“I’m sorry Nat. It’s not you. It’s me.” He teased and she feigned a gasp. 

“My mother warned me about guys like you. 3 months of marriage and he’s gone.” She pretended to faint with grief. 

“Why am I friends with you?” Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Because you don’t have much choice James.” Natasha grinned as she took back control of the plane. “Where am I dropping you?”

“Hang on.” Bucky swiped his phone and pulled up Steve’s number.

**B:** _Omw. Brooklyn?_

**S** _: Brooklyn._

“Wow. You two are just adorable. There’s just so much love.” Natasha giggled in his ear as she read his texts. Bucky just growled at her which caused her to laugh harder. “Ok Parachute up. We’re gonna be flying overhead very soon.” 

Bucky grinned and pulled on his parachute. Tony had made it specially for return journeys to New York. It was designed to look like Steve’s shield and Bucky loved it. It was tacky and horrible just like Steve’s USO days. 

“Ready when you are.” Bucky smirked as Nat opened the back of the jet. 

“See you soon Soldier.” Nat gave him a quick salute and he fell backwards out of the plane. It was time to go home. He navigated the tall buildings of New York with ease. He had made this jump many times before whenever they decided to stay at his place. The other Avengers always joked that they could just get a cab from the compound but it had become their tradition and he wasn’t gonna start breaking it now.

Soon enough his feet landed on the warm tarmac. He unbuckled the parachute and stuff it haphazardly back into it’s bag. He would sort it out properly later. Right now there were better things to do. He launched himself through the door and up the stairs to his apartment. Steve heard him thundering up the stairs and opened the door just as Bucky rounded the corner.  He grinned at the blond and threw himself into his arms. 

“Steve.” He murmured against his husband’s chest. 

“Hey Buck.” Steve kissed the top of his hair. He felt warmth fill his body. He was home at last. 

“It’s been so long.” He reached up to kiss Steve’s lips. They were chapped from where Steve had been biting them. Even the serum couldn’t heal them fast enough when Steve got anxious. His fingers found his husband’s hair and Steve sighed against his lips. Bucky chuckled and moved his lips to Steve’s cheek. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you more.” Steve laughed and pulled them both into the apartment. They landed in a heap on the couch and Bucky instantly latched onto his husband’s chest and snuggled. Steve’s arms wrapped around him like a cocoon. Bucky nuzzled Steve’s neck, kissing along his jawline and biting gently on the soft skin of his neck. It took him longer than it should to realise something was missing. 

“You shaved.” Bucky whined. He loved Steve’s beard, it granted them a level of anonymity that they usually didn’t have. For some reason civilians just couldn’t recognise Captain America with a beard. It was darker than his bright blond hair and Bucky even loved the beard burn from the prickly kisses.

“Had to. You weren’t the only one with a mission.” Steve laughed and stroked Bucky’s cheek. He tilted Bucky’s chin up and reached down for a kiss. Bucky hummed happily against Steve’s lips. The kiss started out soft. It was almost innocent, chaste, like a first kiss between lovers. Steve’s tongue brushed Bucky’s lower lip and he sighed into the kiss as it deepened into something more, a kiss between soulmates. Steve tasted like coffee and whiskey, it was unusual for Steve to be drinking without him, just another sign of his husband’s anxiety. Bucky slipped his right hand up under Steve’s grey t-shirt, relishing in the feel of his warm skin against his hand. The muscles were well defined thanks to the serum but Bucky knew he wouldn’t care even if Steve was still the small skinny man he used to be. It was Steve’s body and Bucky needed it like drug. 

“Bucky.” Steve whispered as Bucky moved to pepper Steve’s collarbone with kisses. He nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin and grinned as the tiny bruises started to form. Bucky’s only regret is that they healed almost immediately. 

“Hmm?” Bucky hummed as he continued his work along Steve’s neck. He was now completely straddling his husband on the sofa and he rocked his hips against Steve’s for good measure which elicited a delightful moan out of the blond. “Sorry, what was that Doll? I couldn’t quite hear you.” He teased and Steve pushed him back so he was sitting up with his legs either side of Steve’s waist.

“Jerk.” Steve grumbled. His face was flushed a deep red and his eyes were dark. His blond hair had grown longer than usual and was falling in front of his eyes. He looked damn irresistible. 

“You love me.” Bucky grinned as he brushed a strand of blond hair off Steve’s face. 

“God knows why. You stink to high heaven.” Steve teased him. 

“I guess I could use a bath.” Bucky admitted. He did feel a little grimy, the flight back had been long and his muscles hurt from taking down a small army of Russian Hydra agents. Steve just smiled brightly at him and pulled him down for another kiss. This time it was only a quick peck on the lips but it was enough. Steve was telling him he was safe now, that it was ok to relax, that he was protected, not that he needed it but it was still nice to know. 

“Go grab a drink and I’ll run you a bath.” Steve murmured in his ear. Bucky shivered as his husband’s warm breath tickled his skin. 

“You look after me real good doll.” He kissed Steve’s hair and rolled off the couch. Steve grinned dopily and went to the bathroom to start on the bath. Bucky picked through some leftovers in the fridge whilst he waited. He was hungrier than he thought, apparently one cannot live on a diet of Steve Rogers’ kisses alone. He grabbed a couple of whiskey glasses from the cupboard and went in search of the good stuff. He knew that Steve had been given a bottle of expensive scotch from Stark last time they went on a mission together and Bucky decided that it was a perfect time to enjoy it. 

The scent of lavender slowly filled the apartment and Bucky chuckled to himself. Steve had probably poured too much bubblebath into the water again. He was sure that his husband did it on purpose. 

“Husband, light of my life.” Bucky called to the bathroom.

“You’re such a sap.” Steve answered in typical Steve fashion. 

“How much bubblebath have you used?” Bucky rolled his eyes.

“More than you would like but less than the perfect amount?” Steve grinned as his head appeared from around the doorway. 

“Punk.” Bucky laughed.

“Angel face.” Steve shot back with a wink and pulled Bucky into the bathroom. The smell was almost overpowering and there were bubbles everywhere but Bucky didn’t mind. Steve was smiling like Bucky had told him Santa Claus was in fact real, and that was all that mattered in that moment. Steve’s lips were suddenly on his as they came together in a burning kiss and Bucky let out a small moan at the surprise attack. 

“Stevie…” He whined in between kisses. Steve didn’t respond, he just tugged at Bucky’s jumper Bucky had changed out of his combat gear on the plane home, into something a little softer. He’d taken one of Steve’s jumpers with him to Russia and he wore it when the homesickness hit him a little too hard. By the end of the mission it no longer smelled like Steve but it was comforting nonetheless. Steve didn’t seem to appreciate the soft blue wool as much as Bucky did. Bucky relented and let Steve pull the fabric off over his head. 

“Isn’t this mine?” Steve blinked as he looked at the fabric in his hands. 

“Really? Now?” Bucky stared at his husband in disbelief. His hands were half way up Steve’s t-shirt and he was topless, and yet Steve was busy wondering why Bucky was wearing his jumper. Steve blushed and smiled sheepishly as he dropped the offending item of clothing.

“Good point. Come here” Steve pulled his own t-shirt off to join the pile. They kissed each other with a desperate passion that had built up over 3 months of being apart and slowly the rest of their clothes ended up on the bathroom floor. Bucky shivered as Steve’s hands traced the muscles of his chest and he buried his face in Steve’s neck, pressing his body against his husband’s. It was a closeness he craved and sorely missed whenever they were forced apart.

“Stevie.” He gasped as Steve’s thigh pressed up in between his legs. Warmth pooled in his stomach and lust clouded his vision. He dug his fingers into Steve’s shoulder and let out a low moan as he rocked against Steve’s leg. 

“Bucky.” Steve said his name like he was an angel descending from heaven. His voice was husky and low in his ear. It was pure sex and wanton desire. “Bucky…” Steve panted as they moved against each other. Bucky growled and pushed Steve back against the cold tiles. Steve whined at the sudden movement and his fingers laced into Bucky’s hair. Bucky could barely contain the sound that escaped his lips as Steve pulled his hair. God it had been so long since Steve’s hands had been on his body like this. Bucky’s tongue brushed against Steve’s, hot and wet, revelling in the tiny whines that his husband was making with every move of his hips. It wasn’t long until Bucky was overwhelmed by pleasure and Steve’s name fell from his lips like a prayer. Steve bit down on Bucky’s shoulder as he muffled his own moan. They stood wrapped in each other’s arms whilst they catch their breath. Steve was the first to break the silence with a laugh.

“Not how I pictured this going.” He mumbled and Bucky joined in with the laughter.

“It’s been 3 months doll. Are you really surprised?” He kissed Steve’s nose and grabbed a washcloth from the side of the sink. “Come on lets get cleaned up and finally get in that bath you so kindly made, preferably before the bubbles all disappear.”

“Just wanted to look after my best guy.” Steve pouted but took the cloth from Bucky. 

“Sweetheart, you look after me real good I promise.” Bucky brought Steve’s hand up to his lips and kissed his knuckles, his lips lingering over the shiny gold band on his husband’s wedding finger. 

Once they cleaned up, they both squeezed into the tub. Steve’s place had a bathtub big enough for them both to fit comfortably but Bucky found it nostalgic having to hold Steve close to him in the water. They took turns at washing each other’s hair with the soapy water. The bubblebath had been specially designed in Wakanda to double as shampoo so it wouldn’t damage their hair. Bucky had been adamant about that. After 70 years of torture he deserved to have a little self care and good shampoo was the start he needed. He hummed contently as Steve’s fingers massaged his scalp. The feeling made his heart thump in his chest and his skin felt like electricity. Every so often Steve was place a kiss on his shoulder or the back of his neck.

“You’re so beautiful Buck.” Steve whispered ardently. 

“Not as pretty as you Stevie. Pretty as a picture.” He replied sweetly. Steve may be tucked behind him but Bucky was downright certain that his husband was blushing brighter than a tomato. 

“Bucky.” Steve whined and Bucky cackled. “We’re married! You don’t need to give me all that Barnes’ charm.”

“Oh Stevie, but the thing is, I want to.” Bucky leaned back so he could look up at his husband. Steve was gazing fondly down at him, even upside down he was the most beautiful angel Bucky had even laid eyes on.  “And no one has called me Barnes since our wedding day Rogers. Don’t you start now.” 

“James Buchanan Rogers. I still think it doesn’t have the same ring to it.” Steve laughed. Bucky rolled his eyes and linked their fingers together. It was an old debate, they had both wanted to take each other’s name and neither of them wanted to have a double-barrel name. In the end Bucky had won the argument by saying he lost his name for 70 years so it’s about time he gets to choose one for himself. 

“Steven Grant Barnes isn’t any better.” Bucky teased. Steve loved it when Bucky called him that, even if they were both technically Rogers, Steve still had a soft spot for Barnes. 

“I think it’s perfect.” He sighed happily and Bucky couldn’t quite it in his heart to disagree. Sitting in a lukewarm bathtub with his husband surrounded by bubbles and lavender, he guessed it was pretty perfect. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Comments/kudos are appreciated. I'm on tumblr if you want to yell at me about Stucky or if you have any prompts and stuff. See you next time!


End file.
